Token filled track games have been known and used for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 332,211 to Protheroe, granted on Dec. 8, 1885, is directed to a “Puzzle”, which is incorporated herein by reference. One embodiment of Protheroe provides a circular or endless track on which blocks can be moved. The top surface of each block is positioned level with a top surface of the body and the blocks are provided with a cross sectional shape to ensure they remain in the track. Followers are provided to ensure that the blocks move as a continuous train.
Protheroe provides a plurality of turntables along the track path, each having an turntable track that diametrically extends across the respective turntable. Each turntable is circumferentially spaced from each other turntable, where each turntable has a knob to enable individual rotation of the respective turntable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,173 to Lammertink, granted Oct. 3, 1989, is directed to a “Puzzle or Game Having Token Filled Track and Turntable”, which is incorporated herein by reference. The patent provides a block body with a top planar surface. An oval track having two linear portions and two outer annular portions are connected to form an infinite loop.
Disposed in the track is a plurality of tokens such that the top surface of the tokens is planar with the top surface of the block body. Each token has a cylindrical cross sectional shape that includes an annular step in the diameter at a point below the top surface of the token. A matching cross sectional shape is provided in the track so that each token remains within the track.
In one of the linear portions of the track path, a turntable is provided. The turntable has a cross section similar to that of the tokens and the block body has a cross sectional shape adapted for receiving the turntable. Once seated, the turntable remains capable of rotating but incapable of translating in the body. The turntable can receive a plurality of tokens in a turntable track and the turntable is capable of being rotated for reversing the order of the tokens disposed on the turntable relative to the remaining tokens on the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,368 to Clang, granted Apr. 22, 1997, is directed to a “Puzzle Disc”, which is incorporated herein by reference, Chang provides a game similar to that of Lammertink but further includes plural opposing slots in which adjusting movable elements are stored.
In view of the above games, it is an object of the invention to increase the enjoyment of the game player by providing plural turntables having coupled motion in the track path.